Экспекто Патронум
by Arandilme
Summary: После одного из уроков с Гарри Ремус Люпин вспоминает своих школьных друзей и утверждается в мысли, что и Дамблдору свойственно ошибаться, а друзьям надо верить.


_Этсетера_

**Экспекто Патронум**

– Профессор Люпин...

Я поднял глаза от своей бутылочки сливочного пива. Гарри внимательно смотрел на меня.

– Да, Гарри?

– Что... что у дементора под капюшоном?

Я удивился не вопросу, а тому, что Гарри задал его только сейчас. Этот мальчик умеет задавать вопросы – еще одна черта, унаследованная им от матери. В прошлый раз он спросил: «Если вы знали моего отца, вы должны были знать и Сириуса Блэка?» – скажу честно, вот этот вопрос застал меня врасплох. Оттого я и ответил ему немного резче, чем следовало, и ответил не прямо, а вопросом на вопрос: «Почему ты так думаешь?» Но он догадался правильно, я знал Сириуса в школе. Думал, что знал.

Гарри продолжал смотреть на меня с ожиданием. Я всмотрелся в янтарную прозрачность сливочного пива. Как он мог угадать, о чем я думал только сегодня утром, когда за столом в Большом зале милейший Северус с любезной улыбкой передал мне «Ежедневный пророк»?..

– Как тебе сказать, – я перевел взгляд на напряженное лицо своего юного ученика. – Те, кто узнал об этом, больше никому не расскажут. Видишь ли, дементор поднимает свой капюшон только для того, чтобы применить свое последнее оружие.

– Какое?

Я почувствовал, как мои губы сами собой кривятся в усмешке.

– Его называют Поцелуем Дементора. Так дементоры уничтожают. Я думаю, под капюшоном у них что-то вроде рта, потому что они прижимают челюсти ко рту жертвы и – и высасывают ее душу. – Я поспешно опустил бутылку сливочного пива на стол, чтобы Гарри не заметил, как дрогнула моя рука при этих словах. Но он был слишком потрясен тем, что я сказал, чтобы заметить это.

– Они так убивают? – спросил он, отряхивая с мантии капли пива.

– Гораздо хуже. Человек может существовать без души – пока работают его мозг, его сердце... Но у него больше нет чувств, нет памяти... ничего. И исправить это нельзя. Он просто существует. Как скорлупа ореха. А душа ушла навсегда... потеряна.

Я отпил еще сливочного пива, но не ощутил его вкуса. Глядя на Гарри, я продолжил:

– Это то, что ожидает Сириуса Блэка. В сегодняшнем «Пророке» было написано, что Министерство дало дементорам разрешение применить к нему Поцелуй. Если они поймают его, – добавил я.

Гарри словно очнулся от ступора:

– Он заслужил это, – сказал он.

– Ты думаешь? – я отодвинул свою бутылку пива, стоявшую на столе, чуть в сторону, чтобы лучше видеть Гарри. – Ты думаешь, что кто-то действительно заслуживает такого?

– Да, – твердо сказал Гарри. – За... некоторые вещи.

Мне показалось, что он хочет сказать мне что-то еще – но Гарри предпочел промолчать, и я не стал продолжать эту тему. Мы допили пиво, Гарри распрощался и ушел. Я остался в пустом классе.

Это был класс истории магии. Вот уж где ровно ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как мы сами учились в Хогвартсе – я, Джеймс Поттер, Сириус Блэк, Питер Петтигрю. Я встал, прошел к парте, за которой когда-то сидел, и повернулся лицом к классу. Странно, я до сих пор очень отчетливо помню, кто где сидел. Историю магии мы отчего-то все пять лет учили вместе с когтевранцами. Со мной сначала сидела девочка-когтевранка по имени Кэтлин Лавридж – ее отца убила Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, когда мы были на пятом курсе. Потом моим соседом стал Питер. Джеймс и Сириус сидели за соседней парте, прямо за Лили Эванс и ее подругами. Я вспомнил, как на первой же лекции профессора Биннса Джеймс принялся отрабатывать заклинание _Вингардиум Левиоза_ на пере Лили, и как та возмутилась. Шесть лет их учебы должны были самому заядлому оптимисту внушить убежденность в том, что эти два человека абсолютно друг другу не подходят. А на седьмом курсе они начали гулять вместе, и после Хогвартса поженились. Другой такой дружной пары я не видел. Впрочем, на дружбу Джеймса с Сириусом, казалось, ничто повлиять не могло, как были в Хогвартсе друзьями-не разлей вода, так и остались.

Я вздохнул, отвернулся, взял чемодан, в котором спал боггарт, и пошел в свой кабинет. В последнее время я все чаще и чаще нарушаю данное себе обещание не думать о том времени. Это неплохо удавалось мне до лета – пока в «Пророке» не появилась новость о первом побеге в истории тюрьмы Азкабан.

А потом Дамблдор отыскал меня и предложил работу в Хогвартсе.

Я долго не мог заснуть. Лежал и лежал в темноте, то глядя в потолок, то закрывая глаза. Разницы не было. В конце концов я приподнялся на локте, нащупал палочку, шепнул: «Люмос!», и посмотрел на будильник. Три часа.

Я встал с кровати, накинул на плечи мантию и сел на подоконник, отдернув занавеску и заправив ее, чтобы не мешала. Когда я был совсем маленьким, я любил сидеть на подоконнике и смотреть на луну. Пока не случилось то, что случилось.

Если бы не дементоры – я бы, наверное, и не помнил, как это произошло. Но как-то раз, уже в довольно сознательном возрасте – шестой курс Хогвартса! – мы с друзьями шли по улице Хогсмида, и откуда-то возник дементор. К счастью, из нас пятерых двое – Сириус и тогда третьекурсница Кэндис Малфой – умели вызывать Патронуса, и им удалось отогнать дементора, по крайней мере, отогнать настолько, чтобы мы успели добежать до «Кабаньей Головы», а там бармен лично довел нас до ворот Хогвартса. Но в те несколько секунд, пока дементор был совсем рядом с нами, я успел услышать то, что, казалось, никогда не помнил: хохот Фенрира Сивого, собственный крик, почти неслышный хруст разрываемой кожи...

...Сириус почти что тащил меня на себе обратно в Хогвартс после той встречи с дементором. Сдал с рук на руки мадам Помфри. Требовал, чтобы та позволила ему подежурить у моей постели ночь, а когда она отослала его прочь, сел у двери и приготовился ждать до утра. Обнаружив это, мадам Помфри рассердилась и пригрозила послать за профессором МакГонагалл; когда же эта угроза не подействовала, она смилостивилась и пустила Сириуса в свои владения.

А ведь я мог вообще не попасть в Хогвартс. Кто бы из родителей согласился, чтобы их дети учились вместе с оборотнем?.. Поэтому, когда к моему одиннадцатилетию сова принесла письмо от профессора МакГонагалл, мои родители написали, что будут обучать меня магии сами. К их удивлению, на следующий день их навестил лично профессор Дамблдор. О чем они говорили – я не знаю, ибо меня отослали из гостиной; но после ухода Дамблдора родители сообщили мне, что я все-таки поеду в Хогвартс. Заодно же школа и ее окрестности приобрели две новые достопримечательности – Дракучую Иву и Визжащую Хижину. А я проникся бесконечным уважением и доверием к профессору Дамблдору и профессору МакГонагалл, на факультете которой – Гриффиндоре – я оказался.

И в Хогвартсе у меня впервые появились друзья – Сириус Блэк и Джеймс Поттер. Питер Петтигрю присоединился к нашей компании позже. И больше всего я боялся, что, узнав, кто я, они отвернутся от меня (и я бы не осудил их за это). Наверное, это было наивно. Но я всячески скрывал от них свою болезнь, выдумывая самые невероятные объяснения тому, что раз в месяц исчезаю на два-три дня. Джеймс, казалось, верил мне. Сириус никогда не выказывал сомнений в правдивости моих слов, но по его взгляду я чувствовал, что его мне обмануть не удается.

Мои друзья узнали обо всем в конце первого курса. В том году защиту от Темных искусств нанялся преподавать некто Малсибер, до того работавший в аврорате, и уже несколько лет тайно служивший Волдеморту. Он-то ближе к концу учебного года и намекнул Сириусу на то, что ключ к секрету моих регулярных отлучек – в их регулярности. Сириус передал слова Малсибера Джеймсу, и вдвоем они быстро докопались до правды.

И, когда после очередного превращения, почти уже на рассвете, я вернулся в башню Гриффиндора (мадам Помфри проводила меня до портрета Полной Леди), за столом у камина меня ждали Сириус и Джеймс. Первый коротал время за чтением «Трансфигурации для продолжающих», второй спал, положив голову на подлокотник кресла.

– Доброе утро, Ремус, – сказал Сириус, откладывая книгу и пихая Джеймса. – Вот, перекуси. Ты, наверное, проголодался.

Они откуда-то натаскали еды – позже я узнал, что они прокрались на кухню и попросили домовиков дать им еды с собой, соврав, что засиделись в библиотеке и пропустили ужин.

Я действительно был голоден, поэтому поблагодарил друзей и принялся за еду. Дождавшись, пока я допью тыквенный сок, Сириус спросил:

– Почему ты не сказал нам, что ты оборотень?

Я ощутил, как вмиг похолодели кончики моих пальцев.

– Откуда вы знаете?

– Ты исчезаешь на несколько дней в каждое полнолуние. Это ведь не случайное совпадение.

– Нет, – я покачал головой. – Не случайное. Да, я оборотень. Простите, что обманывал вас. Я... боялся, что вы испугаетесь меня.

– Ты в своем уме, Ремус? – возмутился Сириус. – Да ты знаешь, как мы беспокоились за тебя, когда ты куда-то пропадал!

Джеймс кивком подтвердил слова Сириуса.

– Подумаешь, оборотень, – продолжал Сириус, повышая голос. – Это ж не значит, что ты совсем... того. Всего-навсего некоторые маленькие неприятности, – он на мгновение задумался, – по мохнатой части!

Даже я улыбнулся.

Идея стать анимагами пришла Сириусу и Джеймсу на третьем курсе.

В тот день у нас была сначала травология, затем трансфигурация. На травологии Сириус с Джеймсом повеселились так, что вывели из себя даже добрейшую профессора Спраут, велевшую им остаться после урока, дабы она могла назначить им наказание. Впрочем, у двери класса трансфигурации мои друзья присоединились к нам с Питером и со смехом рассказали, как профессор Спраут приказала было им явиться в четверг помогать ей убирать теплицы, потом вдруг раздумала и велела обоим уходить, потому что вреда от них точно будет больше, чем пользы. На уроке профессора МакГонагалл оба тоже сначала не могли сосредоточиться, но она обладала каким-то совершенно особенным даром утихомиривать даже их.

Джеймс сложил руки на парте и принялся благонравно слушать профессора МакГонагалл, рассказывающую об анимагах. Сириус слушал с искренним интересом: трансфигурация всегда была его любимым предметом в Хогвартсе. Но, когда я посмотрел на него минут через десять после начала урока, мне показалось, что на сей раз к простому интересу прилежного студента примешивается что-то еще. Потом Сириус еще и слегка подпихнул Джеймса, чтобы тот тоже внимательно слушал.

Профессор МакГонагалл остановилась и повернулась к классу. Сириус немедленно поднял руку.

– Да, мистер Блэк?

– Профессор, а как становятся анимагами? – громко спросил Сириус.

МакГонагалл внимательно посмотрела на него поверх очков, затем сказала:

– Этому можно научиться, так же, как и трансгрессии. Но это значительно сложнее. Требует очень хорошего знания магии, причем самых разных ее разделов. Последствия неправильного превращения могут быть самыми катастрофическими. Человек может остаться наполовину собой, наполовину животным. Может успешно превратиться, но не суметь восстановить свой прежний облик, и со временем полностью утратить все человеческое, что в нем было. Министерство очень тщательно следит за всеми анимагами, полный перечень ныне живущих анимагов вы найдете в учебнике. Но не вздумайте экспериментировать с превращениями, мистер Блэк! И вы тоже, мистер Поттер! – грозно прибавила профессор МакГонагалл.

– Да, профессор, – самым благонравным голосом сказал Сириус. – Спасибо, профессор.

К чести двух учеников профессора МакГонагалл, загоревшись идеей стать анимагами, они подошли к этому со всей серьезностью и обстоятельностью. Сириус любил трансфигурацию и схватывал все объяснения на лету; Джеймс что ни урок, то отличался у профессора Флитвика. Их познания прекрасно дополняли друг друга. За короткое время они прочитали все, что нашли в библиотеке Хогвартса об анимагах; Сириус специально съездил домой на рождественские каникулы (обычно он оставался в школе), чтобы поискать книги об анимагах в библиотеке дома Блэков. Джеймс расспросил отца, сотрудника Комитета по экспериментальной магии.

Пока они читали книги и делали из них выписки, я не особенно беспокоился. Сириус и Джеймс вообще частенько, увлекшись каким-то разделом магии, начинали изучать его от и до. Но когда на четвертом курсе они решили, что знают достаточно, чтобы попробовать _превратиться _в животных, я встревожился.

– Вы же помните, что говорила профессор МакГонагалл! – сказал я им.

– Помним, – заверил меня Сириус. – Не волнуйся, Рем, у нас все получится.

Если уж Сириусу и Джеймсу приходила в голову какая-то идея, они не успокаивались, пока не воплощали ее в жизнь, и пытаться остановить их было все равно что становиться на пути «Хогвартс-Экспресса».

Жизнерадостно хихикая, главные хулиганы Хогвартса предложили мне посмотреть, как они будут превращаться в животных. На мой вопрос, где же они собираются это делать – уж не в Визжащей ли Хижине? – Сириус ответил, что у него на примете есть местечко получше, и в самом замке.

Этим «местечком» был туалет Плаксы Миртл, у которой, наряду с множеством недостатков, было одно неоценимое достоинство: она полагала ниже своего достоинства информировать директора школы или учителей о том, что иногда происходит в ее «владениях». Наверное, еще и потому, что превращения Сириуса и Джеймса немало ее развлекали.

Через два или три месяца упорных тренировок мои друзья добились первого успеха: Сириус обзавелся роскошным собачьим хвостом, Джеймс – раскидистыми рогами. Кому другому такая «удача» могла испортить настроение, но только не им, залившимся хохотом при взгляде друг на друга. Сириусу от хвоста избавиться удалось, а вот Джеймсу пришлось идти в больничное крыло, где всепонимающая и никогда не задающая лишних вопросов мадам Помфри не удержалась от улыбки при виде украшенного рогами четверокурсника.

На пятом курсе упорные труды Сириуса и Джеймса увенчались успехом. Они стали анимагами.

И теперь они стали каждое полнолуние сопровождать меня в Визжащую Хижину – ведь в облике волка я был опасен только для людей. Их анимагические способности были для меня счастьем, так как с их помощью я мог даже после превращения в волка сохранять человеческий разум; теперь мне не надо было после каждого полнолуния проводить еще два-три дня в больничном крыле, пока мадам Помфри залечивала раны, которые я наносил сам себе. Очень скоро мы начали покидать Визжащую Хижину и бродить ночью по окрестностям Хогвартса, а потом – и Хогсмида. Мы изучили все тропинки и лазы. Наверное, никто – ни до нас, ни после – не знал окрестности так хорошо, как мы.

Питер в научных изысканиях Сириуса и Джеймса участия не принимал – у него просто не было способностей для этого. Но, научившись превращаться в животных сами, они научили и Питера. Это заняло довольно долгое время, но к концу пятого курса нас уже было четверо: волк, пес, олень и крыса. Лунатик, Бродяга, Сохатый и Хвост.

В том же году мы сдавали наши СОВы. Сириус и Джеймс получили высшие баллы по всем предметам, я показал себя на экзаменах несколько хуже, но в общем я был доволен своими результатами – да и, должен сознаться, академические успехи никогда не были для меня самоцелью.

Весь шестой год нашего обучения в Хогвартсе мы продолжали «исследовать» окрестности школы – правда, после встречи с дементором в Хогсмиде мы стали более осторожными. И тогда-то нам и пришла в голову идея создать карту Хогвартса – карту, на которой были бы обозначены все тайные ходы лазы, обнаруженные нами. Карту рисовал я, чары накладывал в основном Джеймс. Сириус предложил зачаровать карту так, чтобы на ней появлялись все, кто в данный момент находится в замке; идея нам понравилась, но пришлось отложить ее исполнение, ибо это требовало немного лучшего знания магии. Карта была закончена к Рождеству, а уже к весне конфискована у нас мистером Филчем – от всей души желаю приятных открытий тому, кто стащит ее у Филча и найдет с картой общий язык!

Лето после шестого курса стало для Сириуса в своем роде поворотным моментом: он окончательно порвал с семьей и уехал из родного дома. К Джеймсу: его родители с радостью приняли друга сына. В августе и я на две недели приехал к Поттерам – они не делали разницы в обращении с Джеймсом и Сириусом, словно оба были их сыновьями.

На седьмом курсе Джеймс одержал свою личную победу – над сердцем Лили Эванс. Все предыдущие шесть лет мисс Эванс относилась к выходкам Джеймса и Сириуса с видимым неодобрением, и, несмотря на исключительное упорство, с которым Джеймс добивался ее внимания, не оставалось почти никого, кто бы верил, что Джеймс когда-нибудь добьется своего. И когда на День святого Валентина мисс Эванс отправилась в Хогсмид под руку с Джеймсом, это было совершеннейшей неожиданностью для большинства наших соучеников.

Сириус, кстати, тоже не скучал в одиночестве. К седьмому курсу он был предметом воздыханий большей части старшекурсниц, но к их негодованию предпочел пригласить в Хогсмид четверокурсницу Кэндис Малфой. С ней мы неплохо сдружились: живая, остроумная, язвительная Кэндис замечательно «пришлась ко двору» в Гриффиндоре, куда определила ее Шляпа. Последнее обстоятельство, кстати, давало Сириусу право именовать ее своей «родственной душой»: все Малфои, как и Блэки, учились в Слизерине...

Летом 1977 года мы покинули Хогвартс. Сириус и Джеймс поступили на работу в Комитет по экспериментальной магии, где работал отец Джеймса Чарлюс Поттер. Сириус провел у Поттеров неделю в начале лета, но теперь у него был собственный дом, оставленный ему дядей, Альфардом Блэком, единственным из всего семейства, с кем Сириус продолжал общаться после ухода из дома.

Менее чем через год после окончания Хогвартса Джеймс Поттер и Лили Эванс поженились. Примеряя новенький костюм, Сириус шутливо сказал:

– А ты оригинал, Джеймс. Сначала обзавелся рогами, а теперь женишься!

Пусть в Хогвартсе мне порой приходилось нелегко – я знал, что после Хогвартса будет гораздо сложнее. Но в реальности все было хуже, чем я предполагал.

Разумеется, я нигде не мог найти работу. В Министерстве никто не потерпел бы оборотня на любой должности. В частных фирмах – кому нужен сотрудник, раз в месяц пропадающий на несколько дней?.. Родители не могли оказать мне большой помощи, да и сам не хотел больше сидеть на их шее. Так что я перебивался случайными заработками, с чем мне иногда помогали Сириус и Джеймс. Пару раз я даже выполнял работы для Комитета по экспериментальной магии.

А потом появился Орден Феникса. Вернее, не появился: сам Орден существовал давно, и в нем состояли многие наши знакомые и кое-кто из родных. Например, Чарлюс Поттер был участником Ордена с момента его основания, исполняя роль «человека Дамблдора» в Министерстве. В Ордене были Фрэнк Лонгботтом и его жена Алиса (они поженились за год до Джеймса и Лили), Артур Уизли, его жена Молли и ее братья – Фабиан и Гидеон, подруга Молли по Хогвартсу Доркас Медоуз, прославленный аврор Аластор Грюм – и мои друзья Сириус и Джеймс.

Для меня Орден оказался спасением. Не в том смысле, что работа для него давала мне деньги – нет, – а в том, что я чувствовал, что приношу пользу, что я живу не зря. К тому же, глядя на моих друзей, ежечасно рискующих жизнью ради спасения магического сообщества от террора Волдеморта и его приспешников, я понимал, как было бы нечестно с моей стороны на что-то жаловаться.

1980 год подарил нам несколько радостных событий – радостных еще более потому, что произошли они на фоне всех ставших почти привычными ужасов. Так солнечный луч, прорвавшийся сквозь грозовые облака, кажется ярче, чем свет, свободно льющийся с чистых небес.

Кэндис Малфой, закончив Хогвартс, переехала к Сириусу. Что именно привело к ее разрыву с семьей – не знаю, о своих отношениях с родителями и братом она говорила чем дальше, тем сдержаннее, – но как-то Кэндис обмолвилась, что одной из причин, по которым она решила не возвращаться в Малфой-Мэнор после окончания школы, было появление в замке жены Люциуса Малфоя – Нарциссы, кузины Сириуса. Как бы то ни было, теперь Кэндис и Сириус жили вместе, хотя оформлять свои отношения не торопились.

У Джеймса и Лили в конце июля родился сын Гарри. На день раньше появился на свет ребенок Фрэнка и Алисы Лонгботтом – Невилл. Мы шумно праздновали несколько дней, и я думаю, не один я загадал, чтобы этим детям имя Волдеморта было знакомо только по рассказам.

Судьба распорядилась иначе.

К концу 1980 года положение в магическом сообществе стало совсем отчаянным. Исчезновения людей, нападения оборотней и дементоров стали едва ли не привычными. Министерство фактически опустило руки; разве что только Бартемиус Крауч и возглавляемый им аврорат пытался что-то противопоставить Волдеморту и его приспешникам. И, конечно, продолжал свою войну с Темным Лордом Орден Феникса.

Но и нам становилось все труднее и труднее. Чем дальше, тем больше в Ордене становилось ощутимо, например, недоверие друг к другу. Мы долго не могли оправиться после гибели Доркас Медоуз; а после того, как погибли братья Прюитты, стало ясно, что кто-то из Ордена передает информацию Волдеморта. Но кто?..

Что толку перечислять, кого мы тогда попеременно подозревали – легче назвать тех, в чьей верности Ордену никто не сомневался.

Как ни тяжело мне было сознавать это – но я понимал, почему на подозрении оказался и я. Все оборотни были на стороне Волдеморта, и уж им-то не надо было заботиться о таких вещах, как еда, место, где можно переночевать, и тому подобное. Правда, когда на одном из собраний Ордена один из его участников, аврор, глядя на меня, театральным шепотом поинтересовался у Альбуса Дамблдора, насколько, по его мнению, можно мне доверять – Дамблдор твердо сказал, что доверяет мне полностью...

Кэндис, которую мы уже называли полушутливо-полусерьезно «миссис Блэк», в работе Ордена не участвовала – она сознательно дистанцировалась от этого. Нам и Дамблдору она честно сказала, что причина тому – то, что ее брат находится на противной нам стороне, и она, Кандида Малфой, менее всего желает однажды встретить брата с волшебной палочкой в руках. Близкие отношения Кэндис с Сириусом, ее дружба с Поттерами, Лонгботтомами и еще кое-кем из Ордена, естественно, делали ее осведомленной о некоторых делах, происходящих в Ордене, и многие были просто уверены в том, что с семьей она порвала только для виду, и на самом деле передает брату информацию о наших предприятиях...

В Джеймсе и Сириусе сомневаться никому в голову не приходило; что касается Питера, приведенного в Орден нами же, то он был настолько незаметен, и был настолько предан своим друзьям, что предположение «Питер – шпион Волдеморта», будь высказано, воспринималось бы как попытка пошутить.

Но вскоре после рождения Гарри Дамблдор собрал нас – Поттеров, Сириуса, Питера, меня и Лонгботтомов – и сообщил им о том, что Волдеморт начал искать Джеймса и Лили. Подробностей основатель Ордена Феникса, в своей обычной манере, сообщать не стал. Просто сказал, что Поттерам угрожает опасность.

Решение было найдено быстро – Джеймсу и Лили надо было спрятаться. Фрэнк и Алиса обещали найти им хорошее убежище; Гарри они предложили было на время отдать на попечение матери Фрэнка, вместе с Невиллом, но тут Дамблдор снова удивил нас всех, заявив, что Гарри Джеймс и Лили должны забрать с собой.

Сначала Поттеры поселились в Рединге, в небольшой квартирке в магловском квартале, найденной для них братом Теда Тонкса, риэлтором. Сказать по правде, мы рассчитывали тогда, что Волдеморт быстро откажется от поисков наших друзей, особенно теперь, когда они перестали активно участвовать в операциях Ордена Феникса.

Рассчитывали мы на это зря, Волдеморт отступать не собирался, и как-то Кэндис примчалась в штаб-квартиру Ордена (куда она обычно приходить избегала из-за подозрений участников Ордена) и сообщила дежурившим там Лонгботтомам, что Темному Лорду известно, что Поттеры живут в Рединге. Она не стала говорить им, откуда она узнала об этом, но Сириусу и мне призналась, что получила сову от Люциуса.

Джеймсу, Лили и малышу Гарри пришлось снова менять дом, и на этот раз они уехали в Холихед. Но там им не пришлось провести и месяца: напав на их след в Рединге, шпионы Волдеморта уже не теряли времени, выясняя, куда они перемещаются. Сириус открыто сказал, что осведомленность Волдеморта внушает ему самые нехорошие подозрения; к лету Дамблдор решил, что лучшим выходом будет скрывать местопребывание Поттеров даже от Ордена. Что ж... я не стал спорить с этим. Недоверие Дамблдора, Джеймса и даже Сириуса больно ранило меня, но что я мог сделать? К тому же я был согласен с Дамблдором, чем меньше людей будут общаться с Поттерами, тем лучше это для их безопасности.

Я действительно почти ничего о них не слышал. Когда я спрашивал Сириуса или Кэндис – они отвечали, что с ними все в порядке, и беспокоиться мне не о чем. Во взгляде Сириуса я всякий раз замечал странное настороженное выражение, Кэндис отвечала мне мягко и почти что извиняющимся тоном; однажды в конце лета она не выдержала, склонилась ко мне (я был у них в гостях; Сириус вышел из гостиной, чтобы принести чаю) и шепнула, что Дамблдор велел ни с кем не распространяться о Поттерах, и это – единственная причина их с Сириусом сдержанности.

В Хэллоуин, тридцать первого октября, случилось то, о чем в магическом сообществе говорят до сих пор. Волдеморт явился в дом Поттеров, убил Джеймса и Лили, и убил бы и годовалого Гарри – если бы его собственное заклятие не обратилось против него.

Сомнений не было: кто-то предал Джеймса и Лили. Но кто?.. О том, где они скрываются, знали, кроме них самих, пять человек: Дамблдор, Сириус, Питер и Лонгботтомы. Пять человек, каждый из которых мог быть предателем в последнюю очередь.

Но уже на следующий день после гибели Поттеров Сириуса Блэка арестовали на месте еще более страшного преступления, жертвами которых стали двенадцать маглов и – наш старый школьный друг Питер Петтигрю.

Я узнал об аресте Сириуса от Кэндис.

Я сидел у матери, тяжело болевшей после гибели отца, и мы говорили о том, как хорошо будет теперь, после падения Волдеморта. Точнее, говорил я, и я должен признаться – говорил гораздо более оптимистичнее, чем ситуация того заслуживала. Волдеморта больше не было, но оставались его Пожиратели Смерти, и Орден Феникса продолжал свою борьбу с ними.

У маглов есть старая примета: плохо, если сова стучится в окно. Я, как все волшебники, смеялся над этим старым суеверием, но при виде бьющейся в стекло маленькой совы, принадлежавшей Кэндис, меня кольнуло нехорошее предчувствие. Я всегда предупреждал друзей, когда отправлялся к матери, и если уж Кэндис прислала сову, зная, что я у нее – значит, случилась беда.

Я впустил сову, прочитал записку: «Ремус, приходи домой как можно скорее, умоляю тебя!». Это было настолько непохоже на обычную сдержанность Кандиды Малфой, что я поначалу заподозрил ловушку, но в этом подозрении меня быстро разуверил быстрый, неровный почерк и нервозность совы: видя, что я медлю, летучая почтальонша весьма ощутимо клюнула меня в руку и укоризненно щелкнула клювом.

Я быстро распрощался с матерью, пообещав заглянуть к ней еще вечером (она сильно встревожилась, увидев сову, но я заверил ее, что ничего не произошло, просто мне надо срочно заглянуть к одному другу).

Жил я тогда в маленькой квартирке в пригороде Лондона, в магловском квартале, населенном в основном рабочими и иммигрантами. Совсем не то место, куда предполагается приглашать гостей, особенно таких, как Кэндис!.. И потому я встревожился еще больше, когда, поднявшись к своей квартире, обнаружил, что она сидит на верхней ступеньке лестничного марша, закутавшись в дорожную мантию. Увидев меня, она стремительно поднялась.

– Ремус... – я остановился было, потрясенный выражением ее бледного лица, но тут же бросился к ней.

– Что случилось? – я схватил ее за руки. – Что-то... с Сириусом?

Кэндис кивнула, и вдруг расплакалась.

– Ремус, его арестовали. Обвиняют в убийстве Питера и маглов. Но он же не мог этого сделать, не мог!

Тогда я согласился с ней сразу: не мог. Я даже не стал заходить домой, мы решили немедленно отправиться в Министерство, попытаться найти Дамблдора... Выбежав на улицу, мы свернули за угол (несколько маглов с удивлением смотрели нам вслед, явно пораженные странным на их взгляд нарядом Кэндис), добежали до тупика и трансгрессировали ко входу в Министерство.

Повторю: тогда я не сомневался в том, что произошло недоразумение, и даже не понимал, как можно обвинить Сириуса Блэка в убийстве кого бы то ни было. Я был уверен, что, стоит только нам найти Дамблдора, как все будет улажено.

В действительности... в действительности все было намного, намного хуже. Настолько хуже – что, когда я сейчас вспоминаю об этом, мне то и дело начинает казаться, что этого не было, что это дурной сон, приснившийся мне в канун полнолуния.

Ни мне, ни Кэндис так и не удалось увидеться с Сириусом после его ареста. Мы мельком видели его по пути в зал Визенгамота, потом сидели прямо напротив него в зале – но он нас не заметил. Кажется, ему больше ни до чего не было дела.

Суда над Сириусом так и не было, ограничилось предварительным расследованием, и то – расследовать было почти нечего. Питер погиб в центре магловского квартала, свидетелей было более чем достаточно, и все они рассказывали одно и то же: Сириус преследовал Питера по улице, наконец ему удалось загнать его в угол; последними словами Питера были «Как ты мог, Сириус! Джеймс и Лили были нашими друзьями!» Затем, по рассказу очевидцев, Сириус поднял палочку и направил ее на Питера. Жертвами его заклинания стал не один Питер – погибло еще двенадцать оказавшихся рядом маглов. Самое ужасное преступление за всю историю магического сообщества, как охарактеризовал его Бартемиус Крауч.

Казалось бы, все доказательства вины Сириуса были налицо – и все же те, кто верил этим доказательствам, были в меньшинстве. Мы с Кэндис, Лонгботтомы, Аластор Грюм, Артур и Молли Уизли, чета Тонксов – с надеждой смотрели на Дамблдора, уверенные в том, что он найдет доказательства невиновности Сириуса. В конце концов, кто мог поручиться, что из волшебников на той улице были только Сириус и Питер?.. Мы успели убедиться в том, что Пожиратели Смерти умеют при необходимости очень хорошо маскироваться под маглов.

Но именно Дамблдор, образно говоря, поставил подпись под приговором Сириуса Блэка.

Основатель Ордена Феникса показал на суде, что за неделю до Хэллоуина Поттеры решились на применение заклятия Фиделиус – это бы гарантировало, что место их убежища останется неизвестным Волдеморту, даже если тот зайдет в их дом. Единственным слабым звеном Фиделиуса мог быть Хранитель Тайны. Дамблдор предлагал Хранителем Тайны Поттеров себя; Джеймс предпочел сделать им Сириуса Блэка.

Первой моей реакцией на заявление Дамблдора был шок. Нет, я не сомневался в словах директора Хогвартса – как бы ни были некоторые из участников Ордена недовольны его манерой говорить загадками, составлять планы в одиночку, давать разъяснения только тогда, когда он сам считал нужным – но еще ни разу за все время, что я знал Дамблдора, он не ошибался. Во всяком случае, если он и совершал иной раз ошибки – я о них не знал. И все-таки, поверить в то, что Сириус был шпионом Волдеморта, что он предал Джеймса и Лили и убил Питера – это было выше меня.

Если бы Сириус отрицал свою вину, если бы он говорил, что невиновен, предлагал свою версию происшедшего в Годриковой лощине и том магловском городке – я знаю, что я был бы на его стороне. Но когда Бартемиус Крауч обратился к нему с вопросом, действительно ли он предал Поттеров Волдеморту, Сириус только ответил – «Я не отрицаю этого».

Дело было настолько ясным, что не было необходимости передавать его в суд. Прямо из зала Визенгамота Сириус Блэк отправился в Азкабан.

Я бы с радостью поверил в любые доказательства невиновности Сириуса, даже самые расплывчатые и сомнительные. Я бы поверил даже его собственным словам – если бы я слышал их. Но никаких доказательств больше не было.

Была только вера Кэндис в то, что Сириус невиновен.

Хотя нет, она была не одна в своей убежденности. Андромеда Тонкс, двоюродная сестра Сириуса, тоже не поверила ни Дамблдору, ни маглам-очевидцам.

– Почему Дамблдор давал свои показания с такой уверенностью? – подозрительно спрашивала Энди, отец мужа которой был известным в Рединге адвокатом. – Он что, дирижировал операцией применения Фиделиуса?

Ее муж не слишком убедительно возражал, что ведь и Сириус не отрицал того, что он выдал Поттеров Волдеморту. Энди упрямо продолжала:

– Но мы все знаем Сириуса. Да если он шпион Волдеморта – тогда и Крауч действует под заклятием Империус!

Тед с ней особо не спорил – с Энди, хоть она и была гораздо спокойнее своих сестер, спорить было небезопасно. Я был рад, что Тонксы приняли такое участие в Кэндис, даже предложили ей перебраться пока к ним – я сам не мог быть возле нее двадцать четыре часа в сутки, а оставлять ее одну мы не отваживались.

При том, что я был уже уверен в том, что именно Сириус работал на Волдеморта, у меня вызывали безмерное уважение решимость и упорство Кэндис. Она не просто продолжала твердить, что произошла ошибка, и на самом деле не Сириус выдал Поттеров и убил Питера, нет – мисс Малфой решила добиваться, по крайней мере, настоящего суда над Сириусом. Веритасерум в то время еще не был изобретен, но в Министерстве работали прекрасные легилименты, и если бы Сириус не совершал тех преступлений, за которые был отправлен в Азкабан, они бы это подтвердили.

Поняв, что на Дамблдора рассчитывать не приходится, она обратилась за помощью к своему отцу, в прошлом – известному законоведу, некогда одному из членов Визенгамота. Решение Кэндис отправиться в Малфой-Мэнор вызвало и у меня, и у Тонксов скепсис: отношения Кэндис с семьей дали тонкую трещину, еще когда Шляпа отправила ее в Гриффиндор, и чем дальше – тем больше росла пропасть между ней и «добропорядочными» Малфоями.

Но тут в первый и последний раз произошло чудо. Абраксас Малфой, пальцем о палец не ударивший, чтобы помочь сыну избежать Азкабана (Люциус изворачивался сам), пошел навстречу дочери. Старейшины Визенгамота Гризельда Марчбэнкс и Тибериус Огден, и вообще не одобрявшие введенную Краучем практику отправки в Азкабан без суда, обратились к нему с требованием провести суд над Сириусом Блэком. Это требование поддержали еще несколько членов Визенгамота; кое-кто из них, правда, мотивировал это тем, что такие дела заслуживают показательных процессов.

Крауч долго не соглашался, но ему пришлось уступить, когда мадам Марчбэнкс заявила, что лично будет вести процесс. Усилия Кандиды Малфой вот-вот должны были увенчаться успехом, но тут магическое сообщество потрясло еще одно страшное преступление.

Фрэнк и Алиса Лонгботтомы, профессиональные авроры, члены Ордена Феникса с момента окончания ими Академии аврората, были похищены из своего дома. Невилла, к счастью, в этот момент с ними не было: родители редко забирали его от бабушки, предпочитая навещать сына в ее доме. На следующий день Лонгботтомов нашли в пустом доме неподалеку от Лондона и доставили в больницу святого Мунго. Диагноз целителей потряс всех: безумие в результате продолжительного воздействия какого-то заклинания.

Какого именно – стало ясно через два дня, когда Аластору Грюму и еще нескольким членам Ордена удалось поймать четырех Пожирателей Смерти, и среди них – супругов Лестрейндж, Беллатрикс и Родольфуса, которых считали самыми страшными из слуг Волдеморта. Именно тогда Аластор потерял глаз.

То, что с Лестрейнджами был брат Родольфуса – Рабастан – удивительным не было, но личность четвертого схваченного с ними Пожирателя Смерти повергла магическое сообщество в шок. Это был девятнадцатилетний Барти Крауч, сын Бартемиуса Крауча.

Магическое сообщество замерло в ожидании. Никто не сомневался, что Лестрейнджи найдут свои камеры в Азкабане. Но как поступит Крауч-старший со своим сыном? Многие предполагали, что Крауч, по меньшей мере, не станет сам проводить суд, предоставив это, например, мадам Марчбэнкс. Но Крауч твердо заявил, что займется этим делом сам.

Что означало – о Сириусе можно забыть. Дементоры не возвращают своих пленников – а дементоры, шесть лет наводившие страх на мирных волшебников, после падения Волдеморта вернулись в Азкабан, несмотря на шумные протесты многих людей. В Министерстве посчитали, что лучше держать дементоров в Азкабане, чем позволить им свободно бродить по Британии.

Мы с Кэндис были на суде над Лестрейнджами и Барти Краучем. Нашего присутствия почти никто не заметил: зал и так был полон знаменитыми волшебниками, в основном – друзьями и родственниками Лонгботтомов. Отчего-то не было Сигнуса Блэка, отца Беллатрикс, но пришла его жена Друзилла, она сидела наискосок от нас, рядом ниже. И миссис Крауч – маленькая, тихая волшебница, Кэндис сказала мне, что она часто бывала у миссис Малфой.

Этот процесс оставил у меня самое тяжелое впечатление. Лестрейнджи с гордостью говорили о своей верности Волдеморту, подробно рассказали, как похитили Лонгботтомв – с целью выяснить у них, что случилось с их Лордом. Беллатрикс Лестрейндж явно гордилась тем, что довела Фрэнка и Алису до сумасшествия заклятием Круциатус.

Но Барти... Он учился в Хогвартсе на одном курсе с Кэндис, я хорошо его помнил по школе. Тихий, спокойный мальчик. Студент Слизерина. В отличие от очень многих студентов этого факультета – не относился к маглорожденным студентам с презрением. К тому же его отец в течение многих лет возглавлял аврорат, был известен как ярый противник Темных искусств. Представить, что Барти может оказаться в компании таких людей, как Лестрейнджи, было просто невозможно.

На суде он и вел себя совсем не так, как Лестрейнджи. Все время заседания он не отрывал взгляда от лица отца; когда Крауч недрогнувшим голосом зачитывал приговор (пожизненное заключение в Азкабане для всех четверых), он вдруг крикнул:

– Отец, клянусь, я не делал этого! Отец! Мама, поверь мне, я...

Миссис Крауч разрыдалась. На мгновение показалось, что и сам Крауч дрогнет... но он только сделал дементорам знак, чтобы они увели подсудимых. Миссис Крауч плакала, спрятав лицо в ладони. Когда дверь раскрылась, чтобы поглотить осужденных и их «провожатых», зарыдала и Друзилла Блэк.

– Позвольте, миссис Блэк... – обратилась к ней Кэндис, помогая ей подняться. – Идем, Ремус, поможем ей уйти отсюда, пока сюда не добралась Рита Скитер.

Поднимаясь, я поймал устремленный вниз взгляд Кандиды Малфой, выражавший крайнюю ненависть. Но этот взгляд был адресован не Рите Скитер, а – Бартемиусу Краучу.

На обратном пути из Уэзерфилд-холла, куда мы проводили миссис Блэк – судьба старшей дочери была для нее таким потрясением, что даже мы не могли не пожалеть ее – мы попали под ливень, и Кэндис сильно простудилась. Она болела две недели; Андромеда Тонкс еле выходила ее. Едва встав на ноги, Кэндис собрала вещи и уехала во Францию. Я успел повидать ее перед отъездом: несмотря на просьбу никому не сообщать о ее решении покинуть Англию, Тед все-таки прислал мне сову.

Я с трудом узнал Кандиду Малфой. Еще за месяц до этого она была очаровательной юной девушкой – ей не было тогда и двадцати лет, – веселой, ироничной, иногда легкомысленной, словом, достойной подругой Сириуса, каким он был раньше. Теперь передо мной в гостиной Тонксов стояла повзрослевшая сразу на несколько лет женщина с серебристыми прядями в платиновых волосах. Наверное, я не сумел скрыть своего ужаса, потому что Кэндис только печально улыбнулась и тепло сжала мою руку.

Больше я ее не видел. Я знаю, что она живет где-то во Франции, нашла какую-то работу, и изредка навещает Тонксов. Мы обмениваемся открытками на Рождество и поздравляем друг друга с днем рождения, и этим наше общение ограничивается.

Мне нечего вспоминать о двенадцати годах, последовавших за этим. Три года спустя умерла моя мать, и пустота, начавшая окружать меня с тех пор, как я потерял одного за другим своих самых верных друзей, сомкнулась окончательно. Я запретил себе думать о том, как оно было когда-то, когда мы все были вместе. По-прежнему я общался с Тонксами, с Артуром и Молли и их детьми, но никогда мы не говорили о Сириусе, Питере, Поттерах...

Гарри Дамблдор отдал на попечение в семью его тетки, маглы. Я до сих пор не понимаю, что за резоны были у Дамблдора – ведь Гарри с радостью бы приняли в свои семьи очень многие волшебники, те же Уизли. Но директор Хогвартса твердо сказал, что у него были причины для такого решения...

Зарабатывать деньги мне становилось все труднее и труднее. И, когда Дамблдор предложил мне приехать в Хогвартс и преподавать защиту от Темных искусств, я не согласился сразу только из-за боязни причинить вред кому-то из учеников. Дамблдор заверил, что никому ничего не будет грозить: Северус Снейп, еще в 1981 году ставший преподавателем зельеварения, будет готовить для меня специальное зелье, которое поможет мне не терять контроль над собой во время полнолуния. И только тогда я купил билет на «Хогвартс-Экспресс». И заодно – «Ежедневный пророк» со статьей о побеге Сириуса.

Гарри я увидел еще до приезда в школу: он с друзьями занял одно купе со мной. Я узнал его сразу, ведь он так похож на Джеймса, только глаза у него – как у Лили. Я не буду говорить ему об этом: он наверняка уже знает от кого-то еще. Например, от Артура и Молли – их сын Рон как раз учится на одном курсе с Гарри, и Гарри, как я знаю, иногда ездит к Уизли на каникулах. А еще у Рона есть ручная крыса, при виде которой я всякий раз вспоминаю Питера: в точно такую же крысу он обращался каждое полнолуние в Визжащей Хижине... А у мисс Грэйнджер, подруги Гарри и Рона, есть рыжий кот Криволап, точь-в-точь кот Руфус, купленный Кэндис перед вторым курсом и оставленный ею Тонксам – маленькая Нимфадора очень привязалась к коту...

У них вообще очень интересный третий курс. С Гарри и Роном учится Невилл Лонгботтом – Шляпа отправила его в Гриффиндор, где были и его родители, и, хотя пока Невилл не проявляет каких-то особых талантов, я не сомневаюсь, что когда-нибудь сын Фрэнка и Алисы проявит себя. А в Слизерине учится Драко Малфой. Он не слишком похож на свою тетку, казалось бы, всего-то у них и общего, что мгновенно узнаваемые белые волосы и серые глаза, но стоит ему иронически прищуриться, готовясь произнести очередную уничижительную реплику в мой адрес или в адрес мисс Грэйнджер, как я распознаю усмешку Кандиды и с трудом скрываю улыбку. Интересно, знает ли он сам что-нибудь о сестре своего отца?.. Хотя вряд ли – в чистокровных семьях умеют хранить секреты даже от родственников.

Увлекшись своими мыслями, я не заметил, как встал с подоконника и начал ходить по комнате. Теперь я остановился и достал из своего чемоданчика маленький альбом с фотографиями.

Их у меня немного. Есть колдографии, сделаные в основном Сириусом – на старших курсах Хогвартса он очень этим увлекся. Есть статичные фотографии, работы Теда Тонкса. Как они спорили с Сириусом, выясняя, какие фотографии интереснее!.. Тед утверждал, что только магловская фотокамера может по-настоящему «поймать момент»...

Я раскрыл альбом наугад.

Это, наверное, лето 1981 года, мы отмечаем сразу два дня рождения – Гарри и Невилла. Лужайка перед домом старших Лонгботтомов. Снимает Тед фотоаппаратом Сириуса, поэтому люди на снимке смеются, машут руками и поднимают бокалы, увидев меня.

Вот – в центре – две семьи, Поттеры и Лонгботтомы. Рядом с Лили стоит Кэндис, ее обнимает Сириус, на плечо которого положила руку двоюродная сестра – Андромеда. Питера я нахожу с трудом, его как-то оттеснили на второй план.

Остальные изображенные на фотографии меня не интересуют. Я всматриваюсь в лица друзей.

Сириус, неужели ты действительно уже служил Волдеморту? И в этот солнечный день планировал, как выдать ему Поттеров? Или Кэндис и Андромеда были правы, и произошла страшная ошибка?

Зачем ты бежал из Азкабана и как тебе это удалось? Кого на самом деле ты ищешь в Хогвартсе? Сколько раз за это время я порывался пойти к Дамблдору и рассказать ему, как по моей вине ты, Джеймс и Питер стали анимагами. И все-таки, что-то удерживает меня от этого шага.

Я вернулся к подоконнику и потер виски, глядя вниз.

Вопрос, заданный когда-то Андромедой Тонкс, всплыл в моей памяти.

Откуда у Дамблдора была уверенность в том, что Сириус был Хранителем Тайны Поттеров? Он никогда не утверждал, что заклятие Фиделиус было наложено при нем!

Я лег животом на подоконник. Глядя вниз, я заметил, как между деревьями мелькнуло что-то рыжее, и мне показалось, что я узнал кота Руфуса – но тут же я понял, что это Криволап. Я попытался проследить, куда он бежит, но кот быстро затерялся в тени.

И еще более странная мысль посетила меня.

Откуда взялась тогда уверенность не в том, что Сириус виновен – в том, что он признал свою вину? Я еще раз прокрутил в памяти то заседание Визенгамота.

– _Вы действительно предали Джеймса и Лили Поттеров Тому-Кого-Нельзя- Называть?_

– _Я не отрицаю этого... Можно сказать и так..._

А Шляпа Гриффиндора? Может ли она ошибаться? Да, я знаю, что для многих родство Сириуса Блэка с Беллатрикс Лестрейндж было дополнительным аргументом в пользу обвинения Сириусу. Но многие подозревали и Кандиду Малфой – на том только основании, что ее брат был среди Пожирателей Смерти (Визенгамот в итоге согласился с объяснением Люциуса Малфоя, что тот действовал под заклятием Империус, наложенным на него Малсибером, и что интересно – Малсибер это подтвердил!).

Да, Дамблдор выступал с показаниями против Сириуса, но... разве Дамблдор не может ошибаться? Разве не ошибся он когда-то, полвека назад, когда в Хогвартсе учился мальчик по имени Том Риддл?..

Я помнил все доказательства против Сириуса, и понимал, что доказательства убедительнее вряд ли представлялись Визенгамоту по какому-либо другому делу. И все же внутри меня росло и крепло ощущение, что что-то здесь не так.

Я снова вернулся к столу и нашел под завалом книг и свитков пергамента вчерашний номер «Пророка», о котором я говорил с Гарри.

И я внезапно понял, что больше всего я хочу отыскать Сириуса, положить руку ему на плечо – как бывало прежде – и спросить у него самого, что же случилось тогда, холодной октябрьской ночью в Годриковой лощине, и что произошло на следующий день на людной улице магловского городка.

И все было так, как расскажет мне Сириус.

_4-12.04.2006_


End file.
